Siconja's Quest Book Onep1Spirit of a Warrior
by Sanada Usako
Summary: What if things were REALLY different? What if more saiyans survivied Vajiitasei's destruction? What if Vegeta had a older brother? What if instead of Goku, and female saiyan named Siconja was the star of the DBZ universe? Well if that catch your fancy, th
1. Birth of a Warrior

Spirit of a Warrior  
Chapter One  
Birth of a Warrior  
  
  
A female Saiyan sat up in her bunk in the first class quarters. "So they're bringing the brat out today." She mumbled. She got up and stretched. She smirked at her sleeping roommate, she would miss the days meal. She walked over to the communications block a pressed a button. The face of a male Saiyan appeared on the screen.   
  
"Who do you want?" He said in a gruff voice.   
  
"Connect me to Inardo. Tell him its Kyaka." She said to the man on the screen. He grunted and the screen went blue with the Saiyan emblem in the center as he connected her. It cleared and another male Saiyan face appeared.   
  
"Greetings Kyaka." He said flatly, I had obviously awoken him, he was NOT happy to see me.  
  
"Back at you Inardo. They are bringing our whelp out of the tanks today." Kyaka said flatly to mock him. She ended that comment with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah what do you want me to do about it." Inardo said and smirked back at her.  
"Be There! That's what!" Kyaka snarled at him. "Don't you want to see if you brat has any potential at all." Kyaka's face was a twisted mask of ferocity.  
  
Inardo did not seem impressed! "Yeah yeah whatever Kyaka. I'll see what I can do. Was this worth waking me up so early?" Inardo yawned to make his point.   
  
"Yes, you pitiful excuse for a first class warrior! Be there or else. I'll see you in 0100 hours." Kyaka snapped and turned the communication off. Inardo was an incompetent fool, what had possessed her seven months ago to mate with him she would never guess.  
  
Kyaka growled and left the room for the days meal, if she didn't hurry their wouldn't be enough to sustain her through the day.   
  
*  
  
"Which brats will be coming out of these tanks today." A female Saiyan doctor snapped at the orderly standing beside her.   
  
"Lets see, the Gortina/Hoyuo child, the Firuna/Yotoro child, the Reale/Timoto child, the Seyina/Doruino child, the Weleda/Bouro child, and the Kyaka/Inardo child. Also today the Kings son will be brought out for examination." The orderly said reading from a list. "There are Five girls there and only one boy unless you count the prince, quite a disappointment."  
  
The female snarled at him and went off the check the tanks of the six brats. After looking in on the others she went to the one tank she visited most often in this row. This was Kyaka's child, everyone around here had big hopes for this one, even though she was female. The female doctor stared into the tank, the child wasn't especially big. In fact she was rather small for her age, her black hair had already begun to grow out into stiff but straight clumps. None could tell that her eyes would be anything but black, and presumably they would be, neither family carried that accursed blue eye gene.   
  
She sighed and stepped away, the mothers might be arriving soon though it would be a surprise if any of the fathers did. In a few years they'd see if that child was anything special, but if anyone had to guess she would be. Kyaka had been born to a third class pair, they just barely made it into that category and she was nearly elite. Hopefully Kyaka would have a name, so many mothers didn't and the child had to given a name by the king, which annoyed them to no end.   
  
She worried about Inardo though, he was hardly a great catch as a mate, and she had often wondered what had possessed Kyaka to mate with him when she could have had a Super Elite mate had she wanted. Still the child had promise, hopefully Inardo's low class less powerful genes would not weigh her down to much.   
  
She then stopped at the next tank. The King's brat, there was slightly more fuss about this one. Still they had been stationed next to each other because Kyaka's child was the highest born in that row besides him. The young prince already looked more like his elite mother the Queen. The king would not be happy. Oh well another time perhaps.   
  
*  
  
Kyaka looked up at the building, the building where all saiyan children came after four months in their mothers womb. It had not fit her plan for her to get pregnant this early on. But now she wouldn't likely do much now, the child would most likely exceed her in strength, and then all she woul.d be good for was breeding. Until the child came back from the mission assigned to her Kyaka would have to work extra hard to increase her power and get to the rank of elite. If that child came back before she became elite her hopes would be dashed.   
  
She sighed and entered the building were four other mothers were already standing. To no one's surprise none of the fathers were present. She saw the list posted up on the wall and saw that five others besides her child would be brought out today, and at the bottom she noted that there was a notice that all but herself and Seyina were to clear out after our six brats had been brought out. The kings son was to be brought out today and only Seyina and herself were allowed to stay for it. Another mother walked in behind her, Seyina.   
  
A female doctor walked into the room "Welcome, follow me." She said shortly and turned towards the door into the rest of the building. The saiyan women all looked at each other and then followed her. They entered a room with rows upon rows of tanks, each holding a saiyan infant. The doctor lead them all to one row in particular, this row held seven tanks. The first held the lowest born infant the last held the highest born, the young prince.  
  
The doctor summoned several orderlies to her side and began work at the first tank. Within minutes the tank was drained and the orderly was lifting the bawling infant out of the tank. When the infant was clear of the tank he gave it a quick slap to stop its bawling. The doctor then pulled a scouter out of her pocket and placed it onto her face. She held a clipboard in front of her with a list of planets that needed to be conquered. She pressed the button in the side of the scouter and after a few seconds of periodic beeping she announced the brats power. "245, Third Class. Planet..." She announced then paused to look at her list. "Planet Youi." She then nodded to the orderly who nodded at the mother and took the brat into the next room. He returned empty handed.   
  
They went to work at the next tank and repeated the process. She announced the power of "299, Third Class. Planet Troh." This one was a boy child and a second cousin to the first.   
  
Again at the next three tanks at each taking out the brat. "301, Third Class. Planet Kokor." For the third. "304, Third Class. Planet Reale." For fourth. "415, Third Class. Planet Hoyu." For the fifth.  
  
When they reached the tank with Kyaka's brat in it the doctor looked nervously around. She spotted Kyaka and smirked. She then went to work. Soon the orderly held the brat out of the tank, this was the only one so far not to screech when taken out. The orderly held her up for the doctor's inspection. It took slightly longer for her to examine this child and get a reading. After a long pause she announced "502, Second Class. Planet Wouyio." Kyaka smirked at the other mothers as their faces went blank with rage.   
  
The doctor grinned and the orderly took the infant into the next room. The doctor then went to each female and asked for a name. Each had one "Reala." Was the first's name. "Timeto." Was the only boys. "Fourta, Vele, and Quele." Were the third, fourth, and fifths. When the doctor reached Kyaka she again smirked and asked. "Name?"  
  
Kyaka looked around the room and smirked at the other females. She then stated very calmly. "Siconja-Arura." The other gasped. That was the name of the first Queen ever to rule the Saiyans and was traditionally only given to a princess. The doctor stared blankly at her for a minute then recorded the name on her piece of paper.   
  
"Everyone but Kyaka and Seyina clear out." The doctor ordered. The other females filled out grumbling and glaring at Kyaka. Seyina finished glaring and finished off her stare with a smirk.   
  
Seyina and Kyaka stood there together while they watched to doctor and the orderlies scurrying about preparing for the kings arrival. Kyaka leaned over to take a look at the young prince. He looked much with the Elite Queen, the King would be disappointed. This caused Kyaka to smirk.   
  
Just then the flurry of orderlies stopped and one approached Kyaka asking her to step back. Kyaka did not instead she snarled at him and stared, challenging him to ask again. He did not, he just stood there shaking. Many minutes passed before three figures approached from the end of the row. Kyaka eyed them in the corner of her eye, identifying the figures as the female doctor, King Vegeta, and the elite Queen. At that she made one last grimace at the orderly and stepped back to stand at attention as her king approached.   
  
The King merely eyed them as he approached and with a slight nod they stood down. He eyed his brat floating in the tank and then made a gruff remark to the doctor "The Power of today's other brats." It was not a question, but a command.  
  
The doctor pulled out her pad and read numbers off it "245 ,299 ,301 ,304 ,415, and 502."   
  
The King looked less then pleased and waved off the numbers with shrug of his shoulders. At that the doctor gave a curt nod to the orderlies who then continued about their work. Kyaka was having fun scaring the small one who had dared challenge her. She flicked her tail menacingly at him while he attempted to dodge her. No one but Seyina seemed to notice this, and she had dropped her glare at Kyaka and was smirking in amusement. The orderly finally managed to escape Kyaka when he was no longer needed and he and the other orderlies disappeared letting the doctor take control. The orderlies never handled royal infants.  
  
The doctor nodded her head respectfully and reached into the tank pulling the infant out who was on the verge of making some sort of protest, either bawling or biting the doctor. The latter being more probable. And he in fact did bite her, showing more spunk then Kyaka would have expected from an inbred brat like this princeling before her. Now from her own child she expected such spunk, she had the best of the best, but was certainly not inbred. If Kyaka had been herself Inardo had seen to it the brat was not.  
  
The doctor examined to brat, Kyaka looked as if she was about to smirk. Even if the brat was inbred, the royal family had penchant for power, and most thought that the secret to the Legendary Super Saiyan lay within that bloodline. Kyaka thought otherwise but she wasn't about to make that fact public.  
  
The doctor then said in a flat voice as if she was disappointed "500. The second highest today my leige...." She nearly shrunk back in fear as the King's face twisted in rage.   
  
"Which brats power exceeds his?!" he asked in rage, his voice growing low and threatening. The doctor was obviously afraid to speak. Then Kyaka did something that surprised them all, perhaps even herself.   
  
"The brat you speak of is mine. My brats power exceeds the princelings."  
  
Everyone looked shocked, none more than the King himself. They had all turned to face her. The Queen was shocked as well but her face hid a fear that King Vegeta would cast her out for a new Queen who would bear him a more powerful heir. Then finally the doctor spoke in a quite respectful voice. "Yes, Kyaka's child's power is at 502, only two points my liege."   
  
The King barely grunted at her, his rage was now fixed on Kyaka. A first class warrior, dare challenge him! It was impossible that this weakling females brat was more powerful than his own. "Bring the brat to me." He said quietly to the doctor. "Now you whore, tell me who the child's father is. Surely its power does not come from you. Who is it?" He demanded of Kyaka.  
  
Kyaka remained cool her voice barely falling into the category of 'respectful' "The child's father is Inardo-Yur-Iuo. That second class weakling was a mistake. The child gets her power from me. From my family, sire, not from his. My family is as pureblooded as it gets. My daughter receives her power from me."   
  
"Is that so..." The King growled at her. At this the doctor returned with Kyaka's child. "This brats name was registered just a moment ago. First born female, retains the name of her mothers clan since it outweighs the fathers clan. The brats name is Siconja-Arura-Farie." The doctor said as she held the child with an air of pride.  
  
"So this sharp tongued disrespectful whore has taste. Another disgrace, to give a second class whelp the name of a princess. Well, I feel merciful today. Let this whore live. But kill the brat." The King decreed. He didn't notice the look of horror. Many elite familles never bore brats with power at or over second class. And it was typical for Super Elite brats to have low second class powers. For Kyaka's brat to have this much power so early on promised great power. To kill such a brat, to kill such potential.... But she had to do it. It was her Kings orders.  
  
She turned to take to brat into the room with brats whose power didn't break 100. But before she could reach it the child had suddenly disappeared from her hands. Kyaka stood across the isle holding the brat. "This brat may have been a mistake but your not killing her. Not when she promises such great power. If I have to, I'll leave here with her. And she'll become a threat rather then an asset. I'll make sure of it. Perhaps you'll find her useful...but if your going to try and kill her I'll take her far away." Kyaka threatened in a voice close to a growl. Then a wicked grin spread over her face. "In fact I'm sure Lord Freeza would be pleased to have a brat more powerful than the princeling on his hands. He's sure to have use for her. I shall take her to him if you don't call it off right now. No brat of mine is going to destroyed."  
  
The King growled in rage for a moment but hearing the threatening tone in her voice and the growl her began to laugh. Which astonished all in the room. "That is how I like 'em. Fiery, you've got spunk warrior. Perhaps you'll pass that on to your unfortunate daughter here. Fine she may live, but she will carry a mark with her all her life and all will know she carries disgrace and misfortune. If she survives and finds a trainer perhaps she will turn out to be something." With that the King stalked up to Kyaka and summoned his ki around his hand making a cutting blade with it. With the power of his ki he cut a small circle on her forehead. "She will bear this circle shaped scar until she dies. If she is lucky she will live to see her first full moon. All will know she carries my ill-will with her."  
  
With that and a final disdainful glance at his own brat he grunted his order to the doctor and turned, his cape flying out behind him, and stalked down the isle. Kyaka smirked and wiped the blood off the infants head. As she did the youngsters eyes flew open and she bit Kyaka's arm hard. Kyaka started to laugh at her child's spunk but abruptly stopped as she saw the color of the brats eyes. Blue. Blue and clear as the midday sky on Lord Freeza's planet. Blue and crystal clear, not dark and smoldering as a Saiyans should be. Kyaka froze her eyes widening horrified. It was not possible, not possible that she carried another sign of ill-will. Blue eyes would immediately bring down suspicion on the brats heritage. Even if it cleared she would be cursed throughout life. The cursed blue eyes denoted weakness. Even if the brat was more powerful the King himself she would be looked on as a weakling. The soft color and soft look they held was hated among Saiyans. The only good thing Kyaka noted about them were that they held no look of softness, only mischief, set into her face was already the saiyan trademark scowl. Perhaps her strength and the scowl would offset the color.   
  
Kyaka scowled heavily at the child and handed it back to the doctor. She watched as the child was sent off to get ready for shipping off planet the next day, to complete her first mission and prove her worth. She scowled deeply and then whipped around, her tail twitching in annoyance and stalked off. The King had been right, that brat would be lucky to see her first full moon, nearly seven years in the future. Kyaka cursed whatever gods might be listening, to allow her child to be born into this. She could only hope her child would die on the mission or come back insanely powerful. With the double signs of ill-will working against her, the Kings mark of warning and the cursed blue eyes. She'd be lucky if she made it three months after returning from her first mission. 


	2. First Mission

Spirit of a Warrior  
Chapter Two  
First Mission  
  
  
The child glanced around the large white room. On all its wall there were chutes with small round, pod shaped space ships sitting in them, ready for launch. Most were quite plain but some bore emblems on them. The cart the small black haired, blue eyed Saiyan child was riding in held five other small Saiyan infants. All either bawling or snarling to themselves. Each of them had coal black eyes, smoldering with rage, as a Saiyans eyes ought to. Her eyes did not smolder, but they held plenty of rage and mischief in them, but the clear color of her eyes was noticed before the emotion they held.   
  
Many older Saiyans stared at the one child who was not bawling or snarling, but simply taking in her surroundings with an air that said 'This is my world, I must know everything about it.' But mostly they stared at her blue eyes. Those clear blue orbs were a sign of weakness. Most shook their heads and walked on. If only they'd known she was by far the most powerful of the bunch. The female doctor shook her head at those who shook theirs, only the few with scouters noticed the brats unusually high power. They all cocked an eye at her as they passed. They all noticed the circle, a scar already forming, on her forehead. The King had passed around word that ill-will would follow the child throughout life. This made every Saiyan passing wary of her.   
  
The doctor stopped her cart of infants in a special docking bay with even smaller capsules, each marked with the Saiyan emblem. A couple of small male and female scientists adjusted their coordinates. The doctor went the down the row and sat each brat into one of the pods. She checked their destinations and placed the final brat into its pod. The young brats, no its name was Siconja. Siconja's crystal blue eyes blinked up at the doctor as she smirked at it. With a confidant shake of her head she closed the capsule, confidant that the child would become great. Despite the twin marks of ill-will and shame, the Kings circle and the blue eyes, this child would be great. Siconja, this niece of hers, would be great.   
  
With that the scientists in charge pushed the button for takeoff. The female doctor, Torna-Hi-Farie, stepped back and watched her niece take off for Planet Wouyio. On her way, towards greatness, her future, her destiny.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The pod blasted through space at a slow rate. No need to hurry young Saiyans to their mission. They needed to be taught something of their peoples ways before they landed to fight and conquer the planet. Yes, they had time, time enough for the brat to grow and absorb knowledge as it slept. And so the gas inside the pod was activated and the clear blue eyed child, dubbed Siconja, closed her soon weary eyes and fell into a deep sleep. As she did the onboard computer switched on and began drilling the traditions of her race into her head. Simple combat techniques, rituals performed while conquering planets, and how to forage for food if no plentiful meat source can be found.   
  
As the onboard computer went through its preprogrammed cycle the circle shaped scar on the child's forehead began to glow in a semi-gold light and the whole pod filled with a soft light. Instead of going straight into survival techniques and battle techniques it started on mythology. The legend of the long ago Saiyan Kingdom and its Queen.....  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One Year later  
  


The little girl, now a year old, blinked open her spectacularly blue eyes and looked around. She was in a small space, all white except for what looked like some sort of console in front of her. Her black hair was growing out and now fell to her shoulders, some of it fell in her face falling all over the place till it reached the center where it parted to reveal a circle shaped scar there. The girl ran her fingers over it wondering what it was. Just the she heard a hissing noise. She was startled and jumped hitting her head hard. The front of the pod opened to reveal that it was sitting in the middle of a huge crater. The little girl blinked and struggled to get up, finding it difficult to do so.  
  
As she stepped out of the pod she looked up to see a group of strange looking creatures staring down at her. The creatures seemed to see something disturbing because the squeaked and pointed at something right behind her. She turned about and caught glimpse of a tail, her tail, it dawned on her. One of the creatures squeaked out what sounded like "Saiyan!" At that they all ran off. The little girl was very confused, who was she? More importantly where was she?  
  
Then a noise behind her caught her attention. The computer seemed to be making the noise and then it said something in a mechanical voice. "Siconja-Arura-Faire. Your mission is to destroy the inhabitants of this planet. Repeat, your mission is to destroy the inhabitants of this planet." The girl, who had just been called Siconja, blinked for a second at the computer and then her eyes flashed and darkened to navy blue. Her tail automatically uncoiled from around her waist where she had it wrapped and flicked mischievously. She proceeded out of the huge crater her ship had made and began to search for food and wood for some sort of fire, night was coming on.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two Hours Later  
  


Siconja, the little girl, sat staring at her fire munching on a small bird, the only thing she'd managed to catch. Her pod's computer was turned on and she was listening to it tell her about Saiyan culture. At the moment it was covering Saiyan mating rites and rituals, a topic one might think she didn't need to know as of yet. She stared thoughtfully up into the sky as she absorbed the information it was spitting out. It got around to talking about bonding between Saiyan's and she turned her head to stare at it. "Bonding between Saiyan males and females is rare if not impossible. But yet a strange and rare bond does occasionally form between Saiyan's. Most refer to this occurrence as 'Soul Bonding' And is rightly named. Rarely two Saiyan's will form a strong bond unknowingly and they never realize it until they mate. The 'mating' symbolizes that the 'Soul Bond' is indeed present and a generally the pair makes a small crescent shaped bite mark somewhere on the others body. This mark symbolizes the 'Soul Bond'." Siconja turned her gaze towards the sky, her eyes had long since cooled to a content crystal blue. They darkened or lightened according to her emotions.   
  
She had spent the evening pondering how to go about her commands. How exactly did one go about killing all intelligent life on a planet. The most appealing idea was to simply attack them by surprise and blow them all up, one city or village at a time. Still she was rather akin to the idea of killing each one slowly, but that didn't seem efficient. An inborn knowledge of fighting and killing was surfacing in her mind. And the computers teaching were sinking in as she stalked about her camp, the computer shutting off as she left it.   
  
She used the crater as her training ground for the next few days. Practicing techniques and honing her skills. Being able to control her power more efficiently each day. Soon enough she discovered she could create energy in her hands and throw it at things, generally blowing them up.   
  
Eventually she started to venture out, occasionally meeting up with the inhabitants of the planet. When she did their lives ended with a quick twist of their necks. One day she came upon a city. It was built like nothing she had ever seen before, a fortress of sorts. In front of the gate there were two of the creatures she had seen upon her arrival. They were chatting nonchalantly to each other. Siconja crept closer inexpertly, that's when the pair spotted her.   
  
"EEEEEEHHYYYY! SAIYAN!" One of them yelled as ran inside the gate. The other ran at her brandishing his sword. Siconja made a vain attempt at dodging but his sword hit its mark and sliced across her face, leaving a wound of her left check with that the rage built up inside her and her eyes flashed navy blue. At the next swing Siconja leapt and spun in the air landing lithely on top of the warrior's head. Her speed was amazing as she made her next move. Swinging round to land a kick she slammed the back of her foot into his face causing him to leap back and grab his face, now heavily bleeding.   
  
At that moment about five hundred warriors chose to burst out of the gate and the young Saiyan was trapped. So she did what Saiyan did best when trapped. She fought.  
Her mind snapped somewhere during all that confusion and her body was enveloped in a white aura. With a final scream a huge energy beam pulsated out from her entire body and flew away from her totally uncontrolled.   
  
For a few moments she lay on the ground, where the aftershock had thrown her. But after that she blinked up at the mid day sky confused. Hoping to her feet she looked around herself, where had the large fortress gone? She stared blankly at the space around her, bodies littered the ground. '_Oh well! Plenty of food!'_ she thought happily to herself and picked up one of the bodies and began to dragging it to her camp.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four Years Later....  
  


Siconja happily swung the body of one of the alien creatures over her shoulder to roast for dinner. At long last she seemed to be running out of food on this planet. She hummed contentedly to herself as she found her campfire at long last. She'd had to move several times over the years but she'd finally returned to her original camp, where her ship still was. She'd had enough food over the past years but she was beginning to become bored with these fights. These creatures weren't much a challenge to her growing urge to fight.  
  
She sighed and held out a hand to the pile of wood in the center of her camp, with a burst of energy she lite a fire and tossed the body over it. A flame reached out a touched her foot, at which she screamed. "SHIT!!!" She screamed hoping around the camp site. In her rage she blasted a tree before she finally calmed down. By then her dinner was nearly burnt, so she sat down to crunch away at the long awaited food.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two Days Later....  
  


Siconja was roaming around the forest looking for food, no less. Not only was her food supply running short but her suit barely fit her fast growing body anymore. She then arrived in a clearing that had never been there before. She stared around it and saw, to her great delight, a dead fawn lying in the center. Her Saiyan hunger sparked she ran towards it, triggering a trap. Her ankle was snagged and she was pulled about fifty feet up in the air. She promptly began to screech her anger. "DAMN IT!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" She failed her limbs around uselessly, pounding her fists into midair. Then the small clearing filled with the alien creatures she'd been slaughtering all year long.  
  
They began to talk in their strange language, every once in a while she overheard the word 'Saiyan'. Then a murderous gleam filled their eyes and the one closest to her stepped forward. An evil grin spread across its face and it pulled out a sword. And with that they surrounded her and pulled her down.   
  
And that's when the fight of Siconja's life began. After what seemed like hours the young Saiyan was exhausted. She barely had strength to stand, and the creatures were closing in. She closed her eyes in frustration. Her entire mind was filled with the pain and frustration she was feeling and suddenly a strange glow began around her body. The cut on her forehead was bleeding, forming a bloody red circle. Then the circle lite up with golden light and filled in, leaving a glowing golden circle on her forehead, resembling a full moon. Then Siconja began to scream, and as she continued to scream the glow around her turned lilac and it grew stronger. As her whole being focussed on her pain the beam grew to enfulge the entire planet. The bright light even penetrated the darkness of space and there was a flash.   
  
When the blinding light faded Siconja was alone. She blinked and look around her. Somehow she knew that there was not one living thing left on the planet. Then she looked down and saw that she was dressed in a flowing lilac dress the fell loosely around her ankles, the bodice tight. On her wrist there was ruby bracelet. And as she ran her hand over her hair she found it was neatly pulled back into two round buns, with the tiny bits that were left hanging in ponytails from them. And she knew whatever had formed on her forehead was still there. She look at her fingers, that had grazed her forehead as they passed. Blood stained them. She stared for a moment then moaned and fell to the ground, her body still shimmering with energy.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Far Away  
  


The young Lord Freeza stared, rather bored, at the view screen in front of him. Besides his forces attacking a nerby planet, there was nothing much going on in the galaxy at the time. _'Aren't those damn Saiyans doing anything right now? I thought they had a couple brats in this galaxy!'_ He looked away let out a noise that was half sigh and half grumble. Then he looked back at the view screen and blinked. Then he looked again.   
  
There was a huge power reading coming from the fifth planet from this star. He focussed the scanners on that planet. It was called Wouyio. The Saiyans had been slated to send a brat there to dominate about five years ago. If things had gone well the brat had been expected to return within the next two years. Most likely towards the end of the second year. And the readings on this power were nothing like anything he'd seen before. This wasn't a normal ki that was for sure. It didn't seem to be ki at all actually. Something more. Then it faded and was only still existent on one point of the planet. It concentrated on the only living being, a Saiyan. Then that too was gone, though the Saiyan was seemingly still alive.   
  
He made a noise of astonishment then he pulled up the Infant Registry on Vajiita-sei. The screen blinked in protest as he overrode the protection the Saiyan doctors had on the system. Then he looked up the last set of 'births'. There were a couple from the last year and the ones in between but the large majority was the product of the last Saiyan mating season. He snorted in detest and pulled up only the infants that had been born during that year. They all concentrated midyear and he began to scan the planets they had been assigned too. A few had already been confirmed dead, but most were as of yet unconfirmed.   
  
Finally he found the registry for the brat sent to Wouyio. _'Siconja-Arura-Farie eh? The name of a princess given to a second class brat.' _But as he read on and found Kyaka's name he smirked, she'd was a fiery one, had even argued his orders to his face. He'd liked her, the first Saiyan monkey he'd ever taken a liking to. Then he saw something that made him smirk even more. She'd been marked. Nearly disgraced at 'birth'. Her power had exceeded to princelings, who'd been 'born' the same day as she. Instead of disgracing her the king had made a circle shaped cut on her forehead and decreed that if she came back that the cut would be sign of ill-will.   
  
'_The Kings pride getting the better of him again I suppose. When she gets back to Vajiita-sei I'm going to have to send someone to take a look at her_._'_ She was powerful, dangerously powerful. If he didn't watch his back she'd use that power against him. But if he was careful, he could ensnare her and use that power for his own devices. She could be very useful, especially if she was more powerful then the prince.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Far away from the fallen saiyan the scanners on her pod finally detected that there was no more life on the planet save its saiyan occupant. A small light flicked on and the craft began to beep softly, signaling Vejiita-sei. When the girl awoke she would make her way back to the ship eventually, which would automatically take her home.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Year Later...  
  


Siconja wandered blankly around the planet for a long time before she found her way back to her ship. For the world of her she couldn't figure out what was going on. Where had they all gone? Then she spotted her crater. And her sharp hearing picked up the soft beeping. She crept foreword to investigate. She could see the pulsing light inside but there was seemingly no threat. She stepped inside to look for its source and it a sudden snap, the door closed behind her. She et out a surprised snarl and turned around, just in time to feel the pods engines firing.   
  
Soon she was staring out into the blankness of space. She sat down with her head in her hands and scowled heavily for a while before the sleep bath was activated. A soft mist covered the inside of the pod and the saiyan girl dropped off to sleep. She wouldn't awaken till the pod reached her home planet. An unsure future still lying ahead, and it was waiting for her there...  



End file.
